Light Up My Darkness
by HappyToBeLonely
Summary: I thought I was young; a flower, as my adoptive mother had said in one of her talks to me… but I guess the flower will soon shrivel. "Edward... she need's you!" she said, crying hysterically.
1. Chapter 1

hello guys, so this is another story that i wanted to share with you, i had this idea while i was in biology class, really boring stuff =P

so here is the first chapter i really hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own twilight or any of the characters, i just own the plot.

_I thought I was young; a flower, as my adoptive mother had said in one of her talks to me… but I guess the flower will soon shrivel…_

* * *

**Chapter one: (Bella's POV)**

I was two years old when the Cullens took me into their household; my biological parents had apparently left me on the Cullens porch, cold, crying and scared shitless. I was just a baby, just learning how to talk and walk…

The Cullen family have two adoptive children, their mother; who happened to be Esme's sister, died along with her husband in a car crash two years before I came, Esme took them in her care and treated them as if they were her own children.

Two years later, I was placed on their doorstep.

Esmé Cullen was the sweetest woman that you will ever meet, her motherly and loving nature will instantly draw you in to her. Her love for her husband and all of her children was just unbreakable.

And her husband, Carlisle; was just as caring and loving as she was. He had a certain charm to his character that makes you feel that everything is okay, even when it wasn't.

Their two children, Emmett and Edward were nine and seven years old when their parents took me in. Emmett was… big! Even when he was a young boy, he was just bearlike, but when you get past the size and just take one look at his face, you will instantly see the friendly smile and his soft teddy bear features. Emmett was like a brother to me and even more, he is your typical protective brother, always chasing off boys who got too touchy feely with you, always making me laugh with his silly perverted jokes.

Edward was… a different story completely. He was always the quite one, always keeping to himself, even after twenty years of knowing him, he still hasn't changed, I mean he wasn't a loner or anything, he talks to people, and he can have conversations with them, of course, but he was more… reserved, secretive towards them.

Throughout the years he was always there for me, helping me when I needed help, taking care of me, protecting me.

I loved Emmett dearly, but Edward was… special to me.

I don't know what it is that makes him special but he had always held a place in my heart that no one had ever reached before. He was my light whenever my world would get dark, he has a way of making me feel treasured and loved without actually saying anything, he would just sit by my side and hold my hand tightly, never letting go of it, and by this simple gesture he is letting me know that he is there for me, that he will always be there for me whenever I needed him. He is my light, that boy.

I never actually saw Edward in a brotherly way. No, not ever. I never saw him like I saw Emmett, he was more my best friend then anything else.

Whenever we meet new people I never referred to him as my brother and he never did either, refer to me as his sister. He would always correct people when they thought we are brother and sister.

When I was little, I used to be sad about it, thinking that he didn't like me, but throughout the years, I actually felt some kind of… relief. When he tells everyone that I'm not actually his sister, it makes me feel freer… I don't know why, but I just do.

Esme always chastened him for correcting people when they think we're siblings, thinking that he was hurting my feeling by it, but he always tells her what he feel's, that he doesn't see me as his sister, and it really doesn't bother me at all, and I always tell her that much.

It is currently November, and the weather is icy cold in Forks, not that it isn't always that cold, so I pulled on a thick sweater and black yoga pants and really thick, warm, comfy socks. I still haven't unpacked my suitcases from yesterday; so that's really what I could find in hand reach.

I was going to head down to grab something to eat, when my watch peeped, it's time for my injection.

I had two watches on my right wrist, one for time, and the other is for measuring my heartbeats.

I headed to the mini fridge that mom placed for me when I was twelve, back then I thought it was cool to have your own fridge in your own room. I pulled out my insulin injection that was ready for me to use at any time and pulled my sweeter up so I can inject the needle through my belly. When I was done with the injection, I disposed the needle in the trash and then headed towards my bedside table, where I keep my other medicine.

I opened the top drawer and took two pills and gulped them down with some water, then finally headed down to the living room, not hungry anymore.

You see, my pancreatic is fucked; the insulin it produces wasn't enough for my body so that's what the insulin's injection is for.

And like that wasn't enough, I also have a brain that is somewhat fucked up. I have some kind of epilepsy, it isn't that serious but I had my fair share of the seizures that came with it, and that's what the tablet's are for.

Back when I was little, I would always wonder why my own parents didn't want me, I just didn't get why they would want give up their own child, but throughout the year's, it began to clear up.

Why would they want someone as fucked up as I am?! I was too much for them to handle.

"Mom?" I shouted out form across the house.

"In the kitchen, honey" she shouted back.

I headed straight to the kitchen and saw my beautiful honey-colored hair mother with her back to me, steering some delicious smelling stuff.

I went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, you need some help with that?" I offered, genuinely.

"No, hon. I'm almost finished." She said, smiling. "Did you have your injection?"

I nodded.

"Your pills?"

"Yes, mom" I answered her softly, so to set her mind at peace.

She turned around, smiling gently "Good".

I smiled, softly at her motherly concern.

She wasn't always that overly concerned about me, I mean, yes she would always remind me when to take my pills and injections, but… after that … accident, she was never the same.

"So, how long until the boys arrive" I asked. Edward told me that he was arriving today but he didn't tell me the exact time he was arriving at.

She glanced at her watch and said, "Well, it's five thirty, so Emmett's flight should land at any second now, and Edward's will land at six sharp".

I nodded in understanding.

"Honey, could you keep steering this so I could check with your father? "

"Sure" I said, and then jumped off from my seat to take over with the steering.

I was scrapping the last of the dishes, when I heard Emmett's booming voice penetrates through the walls.

"HELLLLOOOO?, MOOOOM?, BELLY POO?"

I groaned softly when I heard the nickname he gave me when I was little, I didn't mind when we are alone, but it was quite embarrassing when there is people around.

I raced out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Emmy bear!" I called out loud when I saw him by the door, I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him right in front of me.

He raced the few steps between us and swept me off my feet in a bone-crushing hug.

"BELLY POO, I missed you, baby sis!"

I laughed at his silliness and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Emmy bear, but can you put me down… can't …breath!" I said, half laughing, half cuffing.

He put me down on my feet and grinned widely.

He was about to say something, when we heard the shuffling of suitcases and car doors sliming into its place.

Few seconds latter, dad came through the door, grinning widely, followed by Edward.

I took a few seconds to look at him.

He was carrying two large suitcases in each hand, the muscle in his arms flexing with every move he made.

He still didn't look up yet, so I couldn't see his face clearly, but I found my self aching to see at him and missing him like crazy.

He placed his suitcases by the door, and hang up his coat on one of the hooks by the door.

He raised his head finally and started to shake the drops of water from his hair, our eyes met for a second and my breath catch in my throat, he was always as I remembered him… stunning.

A wide grin stretched across his face and he breathed, softly "Bella!"

My eyelashes fluttered for a second; blinking away whatever haze I was in.

I smiled back at him wildly and closed the few steps between us.

He pulled me in his arms and held me tightly, burying his face against my neck.

I breathed in his manly scent, warm and floral and … sunshine.

"I missed you, B." he whispered, softly.

I smiled, and squeezed his broad shoulders tightly, with my tiny arms.

"it's only been hours since I last spoke to you" I laughed, quietly.

Edward and I had always kept in touch, whenever we had the time, we would call, text or Skype each other, almost everyday.

He took a deep shuddering breath against my neck and I felt goose bumps spread lightly where his cheek meets my skin.

He sneered softly before he pulled away from me.

I instantly missed the warmth.

"Its different" he said, smirking.

I smiled softly, when I saw him smirking my favorite smirk… he rarely gives it to anyone.

"How have you been?" I asked, wanting to know how he was, even though we talk a lot… he was right in front of me; asking how he was on the phone wasn't like asking him face to face… it doesn't feel the same...

Edward and I don't see each other as much as we like to, even when we were younger, Edward and Emmett both went to a boarding school and they only came to visit at the holidays, and the same happened when they went to college, only Emmett stayed close home but Edward wanted to study medicine so he didn't find any opportunities close by, so he went up all the way to Chicago.

"I'm alright" he answered, smiling kindly.

"Now, now. How come Edward's getting a big welcome and I'm not?" Emmett said, pouting like a four year old who's cookies have been stolen from him.

I laughed at his display.

"Awwe, Emmett you know I love you. It's just that the last time i've seen Edward was four month's ago, while the last time i saw you was three weeks ago" I said in a voice like I was talking to a four-year-old child.

I heard Edward and dad chuckling quietly at Emmett's silliness.

My lips were twitching slightly, but I went up to Emmett and wrapped my thin arms around his huge form.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Yeaah, I forgive you, little sis!" grinning widely.

Everyone was laughing when mom came down the stairs shouting "Carlisle? Kids? Is that you?"

"Hey, mom. We're here" Emmett shouted back at the top of his lungs.

I had to get away from him because he was getting a bit loud, so I went back near Edward, winking at him.

He laughed quietly, trying to ruffle my hair.

"Stop!" i giggled, trying to pull his fingers out of my hair.

* * *

so that's the first chapter, it's not that long but i promise, it will get longer as we go.

and guys, i'm really sorry if there is any grammar or spelling's mistakes in the chapter! english is not my mother language so i'm bound to have mistakes here and there.

**and if you are confused about the age of the character, here you go:**

**Emmett: 29 year's old. (i know that he doesn't act like it =p)**

**Edward: 27 years old.**

**Bella: 22 years old.**

**Esme: 49 years old.**

**Carlisle: 50 years old.**

a little gift from me:

_**preview:**_

_" "Edward, mom say's dinner is read_ oh!" i bursted through the open door of Edward's room, only to see the remainder of what i caused all those years ago, i shut my eyes tightly, trying to push the painful memory's away from my mind._

_calm down bella, calm down!_

_"Bella?" "_

so i really hope you enjoy this chapter, and again i apologize if there is any mistakes in the chapter.

love ya XXX


	2. Ch2: Burns

hello guys, so i was a little excited to write another chapter, i had been planning to finish chapter2 next week but i just couldn't wait anymore.

so here is chapter two. i really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any of the characters, i just own the plot.

* * *

_**Light up my darkness**_

**Chapter two: (Bella's POV)**

I was preparing the table for dinner with mom, when Emmett came pounding through the kitchen door.

He took a really deep breath, his chest rising up in the air with the effort.

"I smell heaven!" he said dramatically, grinning like a fool.

I laughed.

"Set down, honey." She said, smiling in amusement.

"Is your fath_ Oh!" dad wrapped his arm around mom's torso and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I'm over here. Hmmm, everything smell's delicious, love." he told her, smiling gently.

Mom blushed slightly, and smiled.

I looked away from the scene in front of me, giving them some privacy, but smiling softly, happy for them.

"Eww, guys! Can you stop doing that in front of us, we're about to eat" Emmett said, making a face and covering his eyes.

I laughed. I know that he wasn't really sickened by the affectation that mom and dad shared, but he always liked to make jocks about it.

"Mind your business, boy" dad threw a small piece of carrots at Emmett, smiling lightly.

"Boy's! Boys! Knock it off, no one throws food in my kitchen!" mom said, feigning anger.

I laughed at Emmett's face, pouting slightly.

They both settled down in their seats and started talking with each other.

"Bella, honey. Can you go call for Edward to come down stairs for dinner? He must be in his room, unpacking."

"Sure"

I jumped from my seat and ran up the stairs, two at a time, and walked down to the end of hall, where Edward's room was.

His door was slightly a jar when I reached it so I didn't knock.

"Edward, mom say's dinner is read_ Oh!" I burst through the open door of Edward's room, only to see the remainder of what I caused all those years ago.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to make those painful memories disappear.

Clam down, Bella. Calm down.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes when I heard his concerned voice calling me.

My mind was still recalling what I've seen just now.

Edward's naked back… full of the red stains of burned flesh…

Did they spread on all of his back? I could swear that the last time I saw those stains; they were much smaller then now.

The reddish stains were spreading all over his back and shoulder's, and a little bit on his left arm as well.

The remainder of what I caused….

Edward saw me starring at his burns, so he quickly pulled on a black long-sleeved T-shirt, and walked quickly to my side.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he said, holding my face between his massive palms.

I should be the one asking him if he was alright, not the other way around..

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to slow down my racing heartbeats.

"Uh… yeah, I'm… fine" I managed to choke out after a few seconds.

He frowned for a few seconds, and then sighed, sadly.

"Don't lie to me, Bella" he breathed, heavily, like if there was an invisible weight pressing on his chest.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, trying to hide a little bit of the sorrow I feel inside.

I heard him sigh softly, his breath hitting my face like a warm flow.

"Do you think that you would ever forget what happened?" he said, sadness lacing his voice.

I raised my eyes to meet with his, reading his green emerald eye's for a second.

My hands reached for his at the sides of my face, and pressed them more firmly against me.

"I don't think so" I whispered, smiling sadly and shaking my head.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before I cleared my throat softly.

"Umm… we should go downstairs or else Emmett is going to eat everything on the table and leave us nothing" I chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

He removed his warm hands from the sides of my face, and I found my self instantly missing the warmth.

He nodded once and said, " Yeah, let me wear my sweater and then we can go".

* * *

So this it, what do you think? what do you think happened to Edward's back? what have bella done to cause the burns on Edward's back?

please let me hear what you think!

i know that it's too short and i'm sorry for that, but i have school and exams so, yeah...!

the next chapter will be up soon... very soon if i can help it! so **review review review**

**here's a little preview ;)**

_**"**i remember when i met Baby Bella for the first time... i was only seven years old, but i felt this intense urge to protect her, to never let any harm happen to her... i promised my self that i would do everything in my power to make her happy, and i'm still keeping that promise." _

love ya ;) XXX


End file.
